Petals of Seduction
by ScatteredWinds
Summary: As the Petals of Seduction start fall all preconceived notions are tossed to the wind. In this romantic tale of how the Kaname tries to win the heart of the Zero. In hope of finding true love Kaname will try everything he can to break through Zero' shield
1. Whisper to Me Sweet Spring of Things Nev

**.Petals of Seduction- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _

**Story Rating: **M

**Story Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemons, Foul words

**Author's Notes: **Well this is my FIRST attempt at writing a Vampire Knight Fanfiction I hope it doesn't bomb too much and haven't read very many of the books so sorry if the cast is out of character

**Thank You To...** Nineorchids for giving me advice on my last fanfic I wrote it made me think to put that one on ice and start a new one and hopefully Nineorchids will be kind enough to offer their advice throughout the writing of this story.

**Adds:** well I think as a sign of good will if you have given me any advice and I use it if you give me the URL for one of you stories I will advertise it here.

_**Chapter 1- Whisper to Me Sweet Spring of Things Never Said**_

"Whisper to me sweet spring of things never said. Of a time when the bite of winters icy wind gave way to the sweet caress of your warming rain. Of forbidden love under your flower laden trees…."

Zero was relaxing in the early spring sunshine out side the Sun Dorm listening to Yuuki spew out another one of her love poems. The sweet aroma of flowering trees dancing across the field on a light spring breeze. He sighed content. It was a peaceful day no problems from the day class girls (and the few boy). He shuddered at the thought of two guys being together in That way. He had been raised that that was sick and perverted and no matter how he looked at it, that is how he always felt about it.

"Zero… Zero… ZERO!!!!"

A heavy book came flying through the air at a rapid pace and caught him against the side of his head, causing a small trickle of blood to trace a scarlet line down his pale silky skin. He sat there for a min in a daze of disbelief. Then he felt a delicate finger wipe a way the tiny bead of blood that had started to form. Hi eyes followed the finger up the arm and into the eyes of the one person he hated most as said person slowly licked the blood off his finger.

"Kiryuu if you paid attention to what dear sweet Yuuki was saying maybe you would not of had to been hit with that book. But then again being a Vampire you should have been able to dodge it." He had drawn out the word Vampire in a tone that showed he knew that Zero was disgusted with the fact he was one of Them. The twinkle of glee in Kaname eyes as he said this did nothing to soothe the feeling of great disdain welling upside of the young vampire.

"Kuran."

The single word was spat from Zero's soft lips with all the hate the young vampire had for pure blood." Would you be ever so kind to tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING WIPEING MY BLOOD ON TO OUR FINGER THEN LICKING IT!!!!" The silver hair boy fumed as he stood up to meet the cool gaze of the older vampire.

Kaname let out a small chuckle that seemed to be meant to upset the younger vampire even more. "Now now Kiryuu you of all people should find it a treat for me to taste your blood after all you be an ex-human and all. Beside with all the blood you take from me in your feeding I think it only fair that you let me have a little taste now and then." He shrugged his shoulder in an unfazed manner. "Oh that reminds me on the topic of feeding its time for you to feed again tonight. I will meet you tonight in my room at the Moon Dorm after night classes. You better not be late I would hate to have to go looking for you. Who knows maybe my search will lead me to your room and I might stumble across those magazines you have hidden under the floor board in your closet." He gave Zero a quick kiss on the cheek to push the younger vampires rage to it limits.

Yuuki stood there in shock at the exchange that had just taken place then she turned to Zero as Kaname sashayed off. "Um Zero what magazines was he talking about?"

Zero was both shocked at what Kaname had just said and dumbfounded at how clueless Yuuki was. "It's nothing Yuuki. Well you heard the prick might as well get some sleep before going to feed." He spat the last word out as if it was burning his mouth. With a heavy sigh he started the long walk back to his room dreading the night to come.


	2. What is This Feeling

**.Petals of Seduction- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _

**Story Rating: **M

**Story Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemons, and Foul words

**Author's Notes: **Well I love how So many people add my story to there Fav list and story update list. But I still want reviews with suggestions on where this story goes. Haven't read very many of the books so sorry if the cast is out of character

**Thank You To...** Nineorchids for giving me advice on my last fanfic I wrote it made me think to put that one on ice and start a new one and hopefully Nineorchids will be kind enough to offer their advice throughout the writing of this story.

**Ads:** well I think as a sign of good will if you have given me any advice and I use it if you give me the URL for one of you stories I will advertise it here. Sadly have not gotten any advice in the review so no ads in this chapter.

_**Chapter 2-What is this feeling ?**_

"Kaname…" The single word came out in a tentative whisper. Zero was standing in the doorway of the room belonging to the pureblood vampire looking around for the older vampire his eyes came to rest on the scarlet and ebony canopy bed in the center of the vast room. He slow walked in to the darkened room. As he reached the bed he saw that Kaname was indeed sitting on it and was wearing only a red silk bathrobe the stopped a good seven inches above the dark hair vampire's knees. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes trailed up the smooth pale legs. He thought to himself, "Wow Kaname has never had that on when I have come to feed. He looks so hot. Wait did I just call Kaname hot no he's another boy and thoughts like that are wrong… right." He shook his head hard to banish those thoughts and but a look of disdain on his face. He took a deep breath and threw all the hate he could into his next words. "Well Kuran we might as well get this over with." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kaname quickly slid what ever he had been reading under a pillow and looked up at Zero. "Well, well looks like I didn't have to go looking for you after all. How glad because I do hate it when you put of a fight on this. It takes away all the fun when I have to force you." He slid the robe of his arms letting fall down to he waist exposing his creamy toned chest and abs.

Zero eyes raked of the flawless body that Kaname had. His eyes settled on the purebloods neck. He brought his lip to the smooth flesh, leaving a trail off kisses from Kanames' shoulder to his chin. He slowly started to trace his tongue over the trail of kisses he had just placed before coming to the bite point. He slowly slid his fangs into the tender flesh and heard Kaname let out a small moan. Zero brushed it a side as just something Kaname did to piss him off. The never of the pureblood trying to make him think that he enjoyed this. He took another deep pull on the older vampires' neck letting the thick warm blood coat his throat. This had caused Kaname to grab on to his leg dangerously close to his crotch. In his shock Zero did this again. Kaname let out a deep throaty moan and move his hand to hold onto Zero crotch. Zero moaned onto Kanames' neck and ground into his hand.

Kaname took this as a good sign and pull the violet eyed boys mouth off his neck and brought it to his lips. He slow slid his tongue across Zeros' bottom lip, while slowly rubbing Zeros' now obvious arousal. Zero let out a sharp gasp and Kaname took his chance and slid his tongue into Zeros' mouth cutting it on one of his fangs in the process. His eye got wide as he felt Zero start to suck on his tongue and he let out a smile. He decided it was time to try and make a move he started to unbutton Zeros' pants. After he had them unbuttoned his slowly slid his hand into Zeros' pants.

Zero opened his eyes wide in shock. He quickly broke off the kiss and ripped Kanames' hand out of his pant. He pulled back his arm and decked the older vampire in the face, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, AND KISS ME. I MAY BE A VAMPIRE BUT I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR SEX DOLLS!!!!!!" Zero bolted out of the room brushing off any of the protests Kaname made. He didn't stop running till he reached his room in the Sun Dorm. He slammed the door shut behind him a fell on his bed. He curled up in a ball on his bed holding his chest crying, he was so angry he started pounding on the wall he shouted at the ceiling "MY FIRST KISS AND IT WAS WITH A GUY AND NOT JUST ANY GUY KANAME!" He continued to beat the wall until his knuckles were bloody. The he felt a sharp pain in his heart when he thought about how much he had been enjoying it. He slowly fell asleep thinking, "What is this feeling and why does it hurt so much"


End file.
